Natural binds
by elvesknightren
Summary: "Dammit Yuuki!"A tear stained day leads Zero into a world within his own he never expected.Along the way love is found and friendships are abound.Follow Zero into his journey into supernatural parenthood-only question is,who's gonna help him?
1. Sneak peak

Hello,I'm Elfy and this is-

Foxy!

Pleasure to meet you all!

ELFY: pleasure,pleasure **bows to all**

**FOXY:** **bows as well** Now we are so glad you decided to stumble across our little story! Right elfy?

ELFY: Of course **beams **with 'only a little' fang

**FOXY:** Now you all should know **serious face**

To expect no...

No futher hints on this story! HAHAHA!

ELFY: no worries mates-I'll drop a few,just don't tell me partner here **winks**

**FOXY:** **pouts** Party pooper!

ELFY: ah come on Foxy-it'll make no sense,you know how my hints are **mwahaha**

**FOXY:** Oh right! So yeah **grins** good luck with the hints guys!

And with out futher a do

ELFY: wait!

**FOXY:** Eeepp! Huh?

ELFY:Foxy….

**FOXY:**Sorry did I forget something?

ELFY: **trips and face falls**

ELFY:ah yeah.

Folks,this is me and Foxy's first ever co-op story, we've been together for a while but never like this

you can find this story here on my profile-elvesknightren ;or my stupendous partner's

BrexAnime

**FOXY:** Yep tis all true!

You'll find the story on either of our files!

So anything else Elfy?

ELFY: Try and find who wrote what-I dare ya hahahha **falls down laughing hysterically**

**FOXY:laughs nervously** So um yeah Elfy isn't feeling well so um **pulls her by the leg and off the stage** Nothing to see here! ENJOY THE STORY!

************************************************** **************story***************************

"Yuuki.. he breathed. The slip of a brunette stood as tall as she can. Arms pulling the chocolate haired prince down her slips took his and then...  
"Ahh! thud, the tree thrummed with the resonate beating fist slamming in harder with each hit. He didn't know who hurt him worse. "That bitch!"  
He sighed in deep, his chest pushed out then depressed as he let his head rest on the bruising timber. He smiled sadly" but he kissed her too "He grabbed his head, hair tight in his fist, looking up the day was about to go. The sky was lit a glow orange fading into that purple clouds passing easily through. Another heavy sigh and he began walking again. The way into town was empty, not a car in sight. He had meant to patrol but Cross Academy was too suffocating. He hadn't even noticed he'd left campus until the tight coil in his chest loosened just enough for him to breath again. The thick woods continued on the town and the Academy were cut out of the valley, the mountain tops were hazy and almost out of view. Tonight was sure to be foggy, he rubbed his hands together, but the friction was only a brief answer to the cold. Eagle eyes scouted the area, empty from first glance, but revealed now, a small thin arm receding into the bush.

He stalked silently, moving aside the foliage, the arm had already moved away and now he saw a socked foot. He reached out and snatched it, raising a girl with short black hair fanned out towards the ground. She gave a mewling yelp and twisted around in a three-sixty, thrashing about in the air as the hunter held her high until feeling a slap of..something to the side of his head, he released the golden eyed child. Gaping as she fleeted away on all fours, ducking under bushes and branches like a forest animal, a fox he thought. He followed admittedly a bit more clumsy but still with all the grace and speed of a hunter or vampire could possess,.  
Eyes trained on the glimpses he could get of the girl. Finally they burst into a clearing. She was still running; now on two swift feet.  
"Wait! Come back!" he kept chase "I won't hurt you!"

************************************************** *****!***********************************

**FOXY:**And that's the story,well a sneak peak of what's to come anyways;hope all ?

ELFY:Please review,tell us what you think wholeheartedly.

**FOXY:**Exactly!we'd love to hear;first chapter will be out soon **beams**

p.s. we update simultaneously heheh


	2. Chapter 1 Prologue

We'reee ba-aack heheh

**FOXY:** Missed us?!

ELFY: now this chapter might be a shock,or a tease depending on how you look at it

**FOXY:**Yep! but isn't it worth it?

I mean you should expect a bit of teasing!

But it's all in good fun!

ELFY: so to explain this is the true beginning of our story in our AU's past,don't worry we'll be back to the story you know by chapter next so no worries,so for now

**FOXY:** Enjoy the epic tale of our heroes! Watch as they ride across the land defeating evil with mighty dragons!

ELFY: just not quite yet **smiles,heheh,** **covers foxy's mouth and backs away** without further ado Natural binds chapter 1 prologue!

**FOXY:** **moves your hand** But Elfy I was getting to the good part!

ELFY: **Exactly!** Shush

**FOXY:**Wait! They still dont know about-

**bounds foxy up and runs away into the night**

ENJOY!

Chapter 1 Prologue

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

It was a quiet autumn night, stars litter the black sky, the wind blowing gently making leaves fall from the trees and dance within the breeze that carried them. In the distance away from the other homes and town, was a small mansion. It had four floors, the two main floors, and the attic and basement, the lights were still on in one room but it did not disturb the peace outside. Yes, a very peaceful night-

"HOW COULD YOU TREAT THEM LIKE THIS?!" a voice demanded from inside the house

It was peaceful.

Inside the house, where the one light was on in the parlor room, three people still awake and arguing. They're Kiryu Mia and Souske, and one livid Toga Yagari who was standing from his chair and glaring at the two people sitting across from him The two still regarded him with calm masks of indifference as if they didn't even hear his outburst.

"What do mean Yagari-kun?" Mia asked calmly blinking cool blue eyes at him while tucking blonde hair behind her ear.

Yagari scowled at the woman, who he once saw as his friend, was playing dumb. "You both know exactly what I mean." he growled out clenching his hands into fists as they continued just staring at him, wanting him to say it. He bowed his head but he caught the twitching of their lips. Were they seriously amused by the situation? Did they really want him to say it? Tell them what he just found out? Even if they said it or he said it, the two would be amused either way. Yagari thought. _'These sick fuc-'_ his musing where cut short when Souske spoke.

"Treating who like what Yagari-kun?" His voice held concern but Yagari heard the amusement laced in it. His whole body kept tensing and Yagari held himself back from jumping the two and beating the hell out of them. Never in his life did he want to kill people so badly, he felt sick to his stomach, and the feeling only became worse when he realized its his best friends, people who trained and fought alongside him, _'People that I trusted.' _he thought finally looking back at the Souske and Mia staring at them with a cold and calculating eye, taking in their appearance and body.

Nothing seemed to have change on the outside, well appearance wise, Mia still had dirty blonde hair pulled into a ponytail draped over her left shoulder and blue eyes, her figure small and petite, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Souske still had the same choppy silver hair and lavender eyes, his frame lean, tall and also muscled, he wore a white long sleeved button up shirt and and black jeans. On the outside the only thing that's changed on the couple, was their aura, it use to glow and be welcoming making the couple glow but, now it was dark and made Souske and Mia look dull, the welcoming aura no longer there. Yagari gazed at the couples eyes and instantly he knew on the inside was not the kind hearted couple and friends he grew up with but cold hearted monsters.

He calmed himself down and said in a steady voice. "Why are you abusing Zero and Ichiru?" he kept his gaze on them and continued. "I saw the bruises on there bodies... burnt marks, cuts from knives old and new, shoe prints from being stomped on and kicked, and hand prints from being slapped, choked, and punched." He narrowed his eye at them. "I know none of those are from training because I don't work them _that_hard. Especially with Ichiru's condition. We haven't even started combat training yet. Now," Yagari then fixed them with a cold stare. "How long have you've been abusing them? Or should I say torturing them." when Souske was about to open his mouth Yagari growled out, "And I don't to want to hear any of your bull excuses and don't try any of that playing dumb shit!" He then grounded out. "I want the truth now!"

Souske and Mia sighed relaxing more in their seats. "Is that all?" Souske said all nonchalant smirking. "It isn't torture it's training."

Yagari blinked then sneered at the man. "What?"

"Training Yagari-kun," Mia said with a disturbing insane smile. "Preparing their bodies to have a high tolerance to pain, so if they are captured and interrogated by enemies for secrets and what not, information won't be given so easily. This is more for Zero though, Ichiru can't even last fifteen minutes." She explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yagari stared at her in disbelief. Did she think he would accept her twisted explanation. _'Is she really serious? What the hell is wrong with these two?'_He asked himself turning his attention to the husband.

"She is right Yagari," Souske stated. "Zero is more suitable for this training, he shows more potential and he isn't weak like his pathetic brother-" He sentence was cut short by a hand gripping his throat tightly. Mia sat frozen to the seat as her husband struggled for breath.

"Don't. You. Ever." With each word Yagari's grip tighten around Souske's neck lifting him out of his seat. "Call. Ichiru-chan. Pathetic." Throwing Souske across the room he watched as the man's wife scrambled to his side. "These are your children and you're hurting them! Why?" He demanded.

"WE ARN'T HURTING THEM YAGARI!" Mia screamed back at standing protectively in front of Souske. "WE ARE MAKING THEM STRONGER-"

"By hurting them. Hurting Zero and Ichiru." he glared. "Your sons."

Mia bowed her head. "Why can't you understand?"

"What is there too understand Mia?" Yagari questioned back his voice dangerously low. "You want me to understand that abusing them is doing them good." His gaze flickered to Souske for a brief second then back to Mia. "They are only children, children, and one of the two has an untreatable illness that could take his life any day now... Don't you realize your making the process of him losing his life speed up?" He clenched his fist. "Of course you do...if Ichiru where to die right now you wouldn't mourn him-"

"WE WOULD!" Souske yelled standing back up.

"No wouldn't, you yourself called him weak and pathetic, you see him as a burden, you don't even acknowledge him...but I guess that isn't true is it," Yagari said staring at the two with so much contempt and anger, he was pleased with himself when both averted their eyes from him. " You acknowledge him so much, that you beat him. Though I notice how he has less injuries than Zero..." He paused returning to his seat hunched over as one hand covered his face and the other limp as it rested on his knee. "You wanna know how I found out about your 'training'?" Yagari didn't wait for their answers and continued. "It was just today when I found out, during training. I notice how Zero limped when we walked to the training grounds. I didn't question it because I thought he tripped or something before we left, but then I saw how Ichiru was looking at him worried while he held his side." Yagari was still hunched over not looking at the couple as he spoke, his voice remained steady and void of emotion even as the next part he was about to tell them sent shivers of anger and sadness down his spine. "Once we arrived at the grounds I went on ahead and asked them if anything was wrong, and like children who don't want you to find out their secrets, they," Yagari smiled sadly. "they told me 'no sensei nothing is wrong', they thought I would get mad at them if I saw-knew what was happening. They thought I wouldn't be able to help them. So I decided not to push it, we were about to start until Zero collapses, curling in on himself as he gripped his sides. I was by his side in a instant trying to see what was causing him pain, I moved his hands away and pulled of his shirt," Yagari was shaking with suppressed rage. "And lo and behold," He looked up at them eyes full of loathing. "Cuts...Deep. Fresh. Cuts. From. Knives." He gave a harsh humorless laugh shaking his head. " I've never seen something so gruesome on a child before. I turned to ask Ichiru what happened but he was breathing hard, with panic written all over his face. He kept muttering 'we'll be punished if someone finds out.' I calmed him down and he explained everything to me. What you two did, telling me...your training is no more than punishment for things they have not done."Yagari stood up and started walking towards the two slowly. "You've been doing this for two years. Two years my students, who I consider to be my own sons, have been going through hell right under my nose. They hid it so well..." He stood a few feet from Souske and Mia. "Which brings us back to my first question. Why?"

"We think its time for you to go Yagari." Both turned their heads from him, their lips becoming tight as they clenched their jaws shut, refusing to say anything more than a 'you should leave'.

Yagari ignored them and answered his own answer. "Let me tell you both why, you do it because of one being weak and will most likely never be able to be a hunter and the other for being close and more focused on his little brother than being a hunter. For this you punish Zero and Ichiru-"

Souske whispered. "Your wrong."

"Torturing them, putting it in their heads that they deserve it, but Zero and Ichiru are smarter than that, those two know its not their fault, nothing is their fault."

Mia screamed at him."YOU'RE WRONG! YOU DON'T GET IT! WE AREN'T HURT-"

Yagari slapped the woman, stopping her insane rant, watching her crumple to the floor nursing her red cheek. "You both are aware of what you are doing to them. Kids, only kids, who should be laughing, playing, and being joyful. Not worried of when their parents will beat them or scared for the other receiving to many injuries. Not fearing for their life. " Yagari finished, moving past the two and opening the door before stepping out of the parlor room to the carpeted hall way heading to the stair case that lead to the exit of the house, he stopped walking standing in front of the stair case. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why?" Souske was behind him.

"For Zero and Ichiru, I'll be back and take them, they'll be living with me."

Souske glared."You can't-"

Yagari turned around and glared right back growling. "I can and I will." He turned and walked down the stairs with out another word. Yagari felt betrayed, lied to, feeling like the biggest fool in the world. What happen to them? How could they be like this? What had changed Souske and Mia? Those weren't his friends not the ones who were happy and excited when finding out they would be having kids. Not the ones who held their children gently while kissing their crowns lovingly. Not the same people who let him hold both of the twins and given him the honor to be their godfather. Not the people he grew up with. _So why?! Why?! _Yagari yelled to himself. He should have been able to sense it, feel something was off but he didn't. Those people were no longer his friends anymore, the friends he had died and were replaced by monsters. Right now he wished he was walking to the kids room and taking them with him instead of walking out the house. Yagari knew even if he did it, it wouldn't be easy, surely Souske and Mia would stop him and he didn't want the two boys to get hurt anymore worse than they were..._or are_. He stepped outside into the chilled air sighing sadly as he gazed up at the star filled sky. _'I hope Zero-chan and Ichiru-chan are okay and can last until tomorrow." _The teacher prayed.

Their parents had to hunt a Level E tomorrow, and would be gone most of the day, giving him time to get them and leave, though he lived in a different town so it would take some time coming back to get them. Plus he had his own mission in few hours, he didn't know how long it would last which put a dent in his plans to get the twins. Sighing he opened the door to his car and got in then began driving home. Hopefully he'll be done with his mission before Souske and Mia. He didn't know the details of their mission, only knowing the couple would be hunting an ex-human that has fallen to Level E and has been on a rampage. It was all he knew about their mission and prayed it would take them days to track the Level E, the reports said the Level E was on the move with its creator but that was all he remembered from skimming through the reports. Hopefully that would give him enough time to complete his mission

_'Hopefully.'_

**Back at the Kiryu House **

After Yagari left Souske went back to his wife who was now seated on the love seat next to the window, a hand still on her bruised cheek while void eyes stared at nothing. Sitting next her he gently moved her hand from the bruise putting his own hand there, gently rubbing it. It was silent. The only sound of the clock ticking on the wall present, it remained silent for a few minutes longer until Mia spoke.

"What?" Souske asked turning her head towards him gently, noticing her eyes cleared.

"He doesn't understand...He'll never accept it." She said softly bowing her head.

"That's okay," Souske comforted her bringing her close as her hugged her. "He doesn't need too, Yagari does not matter. These are our children, and what we do to them is none of his business. We know what we are doing is-" Yagari's words came to mind.

_'Wrong!'_

"Right," he forced himself to say. "This will help Zero get stronger."

"And Ichiru? What of him?" She asked him staring up into his lavender eyes.

He scowled at the mention of the weak twin. "Nothing more than a burden who doesn't have much time to live. With him still alive he is holding Zero back and the two are too close." He explained. "Because of that this will surely hold Zero back and make him weak, he is already too soft. Being gentle is not the way of a vampire hunter."

Mia nodded. "Then the best thing is to separate them and maybe... finally put an end to Ichiru." She said solemnly watching her husband nod. "I was hoping the training would end him but it seems I was wrong. Why couldn't he be like Zero, strong and full of so much potential? Why do we have cursed twins?" She mourned.

"They were suppose to be the same... not like this. Not having one potential hunter who would carry on the Kiryu name while the other shames it for being weak." Souske stated vehemently and stood up pacing. "As parents we need to do what will help this family and keep it strong and pure, and to do that... is to _remove_ the stain from the cloth."

Mia stood and smiled. "The only thing to do...as parents, it is the responsible thing to do. Zero may hate us but he must understand this is all for him."

Souske grabbed his wife's hand pulling her back on the couch sitting her in his lap."Yes for our Zero. Well be rid of Ichiru after we come back from our mission. Then the Kiryu name will be pure once again." He leaned down and kissed her neck and proceeded to other activities.

As the two were lost in their passion they never notice the presence of their son, who stood pressed to the wall outside the room with wide frightened eyes covering his mouth with shaky hands, or heard his foots steps as he ran back quietly to his shared room with his brother.

As Zero ran, his sides began to hurt and throb, probably reopened but he didn't care. Right now the only thing he cared about was getting back to his little brother and tell him what he heard. If his parents knew he was listening to the whole conversation, he would be more than in trouble, he would be put through something worse than their 'training', it would be the discipline he was worried about. He and Ichiru woke up to the yelling between their sensei and parents and have been awake ever since, too afraid to go back to sleep, and once Yagari left Zero decided to see what they had been yelling about, much to Ichiru's horror, though he had a pretty good idea of what the topic was about.

Zero made it to his and Ichiru's room sighing in relief as he opened the door and went inside before closing and locking it. Zero was glad he went and at the same time wished he had listened to Ichiru. The things his parents said frightened him, he didn't want to be separated from Ichiru and he didn't want him to die either.

"Zero nii-chan?" Ichiru whispered sitting up in the bed.

Zero smiled at him."I'm fine Ichi." He walked over to his little brother's bed, climbing in with him.

"You didn't get caught." Ichiru said relieved, giving his brother enough room to lay on his bed though it wasn't necessary since both beds were queen sized and had more than enough room for them. "What happened after Yagari-sensei left?" He looked at Zero in concern when he saw how his brother tensed. "Nii-chan?"

"Nothing good." He pulled Ichiru into hug pressing their foreheads together then laced their fingers together.

"What did they say?"

Zero bit his lip nervously, he didn't want Ichiru to have an attack at what he is about to tell him. _'Now or never.'_ he thought. "Ichiru it was about us...Th-They said they would tear us apart, separate us."

Ichiru eyes widen in shock but remained calm. "Why?"

"To make me _stronger._" Zero answered with disgust. "They said you are holding me back. Saying how your a stain on the Kiryu name. Both of them only beat us because they believe it would make us stronger." He growled out as he tighten his hands on his brothers but quickly loosened them. "But that's a lie, they beat me because I'm to kind and gentle and also because I'm too close to you and worry about you more than my hunter training. They beat you because..." Zero trailed off, gazing down at their laced hands, he couldn't say it but Ichiru did.

"Of my illness and for being weak. I'm useless to them. Right?" Ichiru had a smile on his face as he said this, a kind understanding smile making Zero's heart clench painfully. "It's okay Nii-chan besides its true."

Zero shook his head frowning. "No it's not, your _body_ maybe weak but _you aren't_ Ichiru." He stated truthfully. "This isn't fair...you shouldn't be put through all this. You never asked for the illness yet those two blame you."

"Zero..." Ichiru was speechless. He knew what his parents thought of him and already believed his twin was the same as them, seeing him as a nuisance holding him back and being worthless but he was wrong, so wrong. Tears started brimming at the corner of Ichiru's eyes, happy he was wrong about Zero, now knowing his brother does genuinely care about him, not pity him, and doesn't see him the same way Souske and Mia does. Hugging his brother close Ichiru buried his head under Zero's chin sighing in pleasure as he felt Zero rubbing his back. "What else?"

Zero tensed again, remembering the other part of the conversation he heard. "Another reason for the beatings is..well-um-"

"Ze it okay just say it." Ichiru told him with patience using Zero's nickname.

"Our par- No...Those two aren't our parents anymore. Mia and Souske are trying to kill you," He held Ichiru, feeling him trembling. "Because they see you as a stain and holding me back. They beat you hoping you would die..." Zero whispered the last part and continued rubbing Ichiru's back in soothing circles.

"What will we do?" Ichiru asked quietly sitting up, Zero following after. "I don't want to die Zero. Does that sound selfish? Wanting to live?" He looked at Zero with tearful eyes. "I don't want to leave you alone with them. Knowing you'll only suffer more, I don't care about myself getting hurt, I can't take it when you get hurt Nii-chan." He bowed his head clenching his eyes as tears escaped. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore." He sniffled while wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's not selfish," Gently Zero stopped Ichiru from rubbing his eyes, grabbing a tissue from the night stand by the bed before dabbing Ichiru eyes with it. "Everyone wants to live Ichiru. It doesn't make you weak either. And your not going to die, I won't let them harm you anymore or try to kill you. As for what we are going to do..." Zero gazed around their room in thought, it was your average room, a closet across from his bed that was on the left side of the room, a dresser that held his clothes and a desk beside it, books stacked on it. Ichiru's side of the room was the same way. His eye then landed on the window right next to them. "We can run away." Zero suggested crawling over to the window, looking out at the moon.

"Run away?"

Zero turned back around smiling. "Yeah, we can go live somewhere else! We could live with Yagari-sensei." He said quietly with excitement.

"But Zero Yagari-sensei lives in another town." He suddenly felt bad for ruining his brother's good mood, he hasn't seen Zero happy for a long time. "Still we could go there." He smiled when Zero perked back up. "When do we go?"

"Souske and Mia have a mission tomorrow and will be gone most of the day, we leave after they're gone. With those two gone it gives us enough time to get away. I've been saving up enough money that will get us a train ride to where Yagari-sensei lives."

Ichiru nodded smiling a little nervously. "Won't we be questioned by grown ups? I mean think about it, we are only eight years old."

"Oh yeah, maybe...we'll tell them we're visiting a relative or we could always take the bus. Still we'd be gone from here, far away." He crawled back to Ichiru sitting in front of him. "How about it Ichiru-chan?"

"Do you really need to ask Zero-chan?" He teased him but squeaked in surprise when Zero tackled him in a hug. "As long as we get away from here then it's fine but can we go by the old cherry blossom tree, the one that hasn't bloomed yet?"

Zero thought about it before nodding. "Yeah we can go there."

Ichiru smiled then yawned. "Night Zero." He mumbled falling to sleep.

"Night Ichi." Zero said laying beside his little brother then falling to sleep as well.

**Next Morning**

Zero and Ichiru were standing outside the front door waving goodbye to their parents, watching as the two drove away. Once out of eye shot, the twins shot each other grins before running back into the house to their room to get their bags. Checking to make sure they had all that was needed on the list. _'Ichiru medicine: check, clothes: check, toothbrushes: check, money: check, and mobile phones: check.'_

Zero zipped up the back pack. "Okay, I think we have everything we need." He did one last check before going into the closet getting his and Ichiru's coats. "Here Ichi." He handed Ichiru his coat then started putting on his. "Ready to go?" He asked putting on his gloves.

"Yes." Ichiru said smiling at his brother.

"Then lets get going-"

"Wait we should call Shisou first let him know we're coming." Ichiru insisted straightening out his coat.

"Alright." Zero took out his phone dialing their teachers number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Rin- " Yagari Toga here. Make it quick." _

Zero grinned at their teachers annoyed tone. "Sensei its me, Zero."

"_Zero?"_ He asked surprised but then quickly turned serious. _"Are you and Ichiru-chan okay? What's wrong? Where are your parents? Did they do anything to you?"_ He bombarded him with questions of their well being until Zero interrupted.

"Yagari-sensei were fine." before the teacher could start back up he continued. "Those two aren't here they left a little awhile ago for a mission." he heard the relieved sigh from his teacher then continued while fidgeting a bit. "Shisou, Ichiru and I are leaving. Is it okay if we, you know." he bit his lip as he heard his teacher sigh.

_Yagari let out a chuckle. "Zero-chan, are you and Ichiru-chan planning to come to my place?"_

"Umm," Zero looked to side sending a mock glare to Ichiru who was snickering. "Yes, it-it was the only place we could think of and besides," he bowed his head. "Your the only one who knows the truth." he reminded Yagari.

"_I see, though you really didn't need to ask, I was going to come and get you after my mission."_

Zero blinked. "You have a mission?"

"_Yes, I'm on a mission right now." he answered. "Just after a group of level E's. This will probably take two days if not more by the looks of it." Yagari informed._

"Oh. So I guess we'll have to wait for you to come and get us."

"_Not really. Is it a problem for you to wait that long-"_

"Yes." Zero answered quickly trying to keep the panic from his voice but apparently his sensei heard it because his tone went from laid back to serious.

"_Zero, you and Ichiru heard us last night didn't you." He didn't wait for a reply. "Zero after I left what did you hear?"_

Zero swallowed a lump in his throat. " Well I wanted to know what you guys were talking about so I got up to find out. I was right up against the wall when I heard Pa- When I heard Souske and Mia talking-" He started shaking recalling what he heard. "Yagari-sensei, they-they're going to kill Ichiru."

"_What?! They wouldn't...not their own- Zero what else? Tell me everything you heard."_

"The things those two said...I heard them last night saying how Ichiru doesn't have much time left to live anyway and will just kill him off. They think he is holding me back and thinks he is shaming the Kiryu name." He said with disgust as he paced the room. "That's why they beat us because we look out for each other. There's more to it but I'll explain more when you get back."

"_Zero did you hear when-"_

Zero answered quickly already knowing what his teacher would ask him."When they get back from their mission they'll kill Ichiru."

"_Zero you and Ichiru head to my place now. There's a spare key under the window sill on the right. Once you get there call me." He ordered._

Zero nodded then remembered his teacher couldn't see him. "Yes sir..."

"_Good boy."_

Zero smiled. "Yagari-sensei,"

"_Hn."_

"Thank you."

_He heard his teacher chuckle. "Anytime brat." he said with affection. "Now get your butts over to my place asap. Think of it as your first mission."_

Zero eyes lite up at the words '_your first mission_'. "Alright Yagari sensei, see ya soon."

"_Later brat."Yagari then hung up._

Zero pocketed his phone then shoulder the back pack holding his and Ichiru's belongings. "Ready?"

Ichiru nodded standing up from his bed. "Yeah, will we be able to go by the old cherry blossom tree?"

"Yeah but we can't stay there for long." Zero told him as they walked back out the room making sure to avoid the help. Making it to the front door with out being seen as they left. "We'll take the shortcut." Going through the woods following a dirt path at a steady pace seeing the town up ahead. Instead of going through town they went to the side of the town entrance where a small alley was, the alley that would lead them to the old cherry blossom tree.

"Finally!" Ichiru cheered running out of the alley to the tree with Zero behind him.

The tree was wide and strong, growing from the ground, curving and twisting, Ichiru said it looked liked the letter Z when its bare, it's bark was a light gray, located in the middle of town. When the blossoms bloomed, both twins believed it will be a wonderful sight to see. Ichiru already climbed the tree sitting on one of the branches swinging his legs, he then asked Zero when the tree would bloom.

"Probably this winter." he answered putting hand on the smooth bark. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine nii-chan, why?" He asked looking down tilting his head.

Zero gave a reassuring smile. "Just checking. In few minutes we'll leave for the train station."

"Hn." Ichiru looked at the sky. It was gray with a bit of blue, here and there, but still the weather was nice. "I like coming here..." He said mostly to himself not expecting a reply. "I like it here because its calm and has a really nice view. Coming here and just sitting here just really calms me down and I forget about all the bad stuff...and being sick."

"You sound like you come here all the time."

He smiled down at Zero. "Only when I feel overwhelmed- no that's not it," He shook his head and corrected himself. "Only when I feel really upset, you know being told to just stay in bed since your weak can be really annoying." He said with a bit of anger in his voice until it went back to being soft and happy. "I come here because it make me feel better, feel free. Being stuck in our room or the infirmary for days, then weeks, with nothing more to do than read a book.. feels like I'm being-"

"Caged." Zero gave a small frown receiving a small sad smile from his little brother as his answer.

"And isolated."

Zero gazed down at his shoes, recalling the times when Ichiru was stuck in the infirmary because of fevers, flu, and other colds. He remembered Ichiru being stuck in the infirmary for almost a month when he caught the flu. His parents almost thought he wouldn't make it but he pulled through. At that point Zero wanted nothing more than to be with his little brother but the parents didn't want him to catch the flu too, so he was stuck just sitting against the wall watching over Ichiru when he didn't have training, talking to him when the younger twin woke up or was awake. Then he thought on all the times Ichiru was left alone with no one to talk to and how he must have felt.

"Ichi did-" Zero licked his lips. "Did you always feel like that."

"Yes, and I was jealous of nii-chan." He felt Zero's eyes on him and climbed down the tree sitting on the trees large upturned root. "Nii-chan was able to go outside and train. Never having to be confined to bed."

Zero looked away from his twin in guilt. "I'm-"

"You don't need to apologize Zero, I don't blame you and I don't have those feelings anymore, I'm thankful when you came, making sure I was well and keeping me company. It took awhile for me to realize..."

"Realize what?"

Instead of answering Ichiru grinned hoping off his seat grabbing his brother's hand. "Shouldn't we head to Yagari-sensei's now." He said pulling his twin along laughing as he was asked what he meant, over and over. He turned to look back to see his older brother pouting, something he never does around others except him and their teacher. "If puff your cheeks out more..." he paused trying to control his laughter.

"You'll tell me what you mean." Zero piped in his voice pouty.

"Pft, No! You'll look like one of those puffer fish!" Ichiru laughed at Zero's defeated expression as he began leading them to the train station.

**Elsewhere**

_'No..'_

The figure was cut by invisible thread wielded by a blond woman then stabbed in the stomach by knives wielded by a silver haired man.

_'This can't be happening. Let me help you!' _She thought with teary eyes.

He looked in her direction telling her to stay there before a knife was planted in his chest, right where his heart is. Hiding behind a tree she watched as her love, was defeated, laying in a his own puddle of blood. She was told to stay hidden so those chasing after them wouldn't find her as he acted as decoy to lead them away.

_'No!' _She let out a silent scream shaking her head back and forth as he fell to the ground.

"Tell us were your master is and we might spare you E." the Silver haired demanded as he held a silver knife to the vampire's throat.

A ghost of a smile was on the vampire lips. "First tell me your names." he rasped out.

"Hmph, should be no harm in telling you, seeing as your almost dead. Souske and Mia Kiryu are the ones who ended your life E." Souske answered with a smirk. "Now your master."

He coughed up blood."H-Head 3 miles west from here-e in an abandon farm house...you'll find her."

"Right, come Mia." Souske walked away from the vampire heading in the direction he was given.

Mia gawked at him. "We're just going to leave him like this? You won't finish him off?"

"Yes, he doesn't have much time left anyway so he's no threat anymore. Anyway we got our target... after this we have another, remember."

Mia sighed stepping around the vampire following after her husband, the two disappearing further into the woods until they were out of earshot.

The vampire laying on the ground called to his beloved. "S-Shizuka."

Shizuka was by his side instantly, gently laying his head in her lap. "Why? Why didn't you let me help you?" She sobbed out, pink eyes full of tears, her silver-white hair falling over her shoulder as she wept. "I could have defended us...So why?"

He smiled up at her with cloudy eyes. A sign death was near. "I didn't want to see you get hurt...You heard their names?"

She nodded. "Idiot! Y-You stupid idiotic fool! I am pureblood! I would have been fine!" She cried. "Why did this happen? Why did they attack you? You've not even fallen into an E's state...I-I just wanted us to be..."A sob tore from her.

He felt his eyes closing and he tried to keep them opened. "I know...I wanted that too...to be together...Shizuka..._I want you to end me_...please"

Shizuka gasped about to protest but knew it would be pointless. She could give him her blood but knew it wouldn't be enough, her blood was useless against hunter weapons. If she removed the knife from his chest he would turn to dust. Bowing her head she wept more. "My love." Lowering herself so that she was position above his lips she kissed him with all her passion and love, feeling him do the same. Pulling away Shizuka went to his throat placing a kiss there.

"Don't leave a single drop Shizuka," he felt her nod and let out a sigh. "I'm ready do it." He felt her fangs pierce through, there was no pain, just this peaceful feeling mixed with pleasure, he felt his life slipping away with each drop of blood she took. _'Just a few more seconds.'_ He thought with a peaceful smile. "Shizuka-koi," he felt Shizuka tense but she continued to drain him. "I...Love...You...L-L-Live...For...Us..." And with one last sigh he was gone.

Shizuka pulled away tears streaming down her face mixing with blood around her mouth, red droplets of blood and tear falling on her white Kimono. "I will live for us." She whispered wrapping her hand around the knife still embed in his chest while using her free hand to interlock with his stone cold hand. Shizuka gazed at him a little while longer, imprinting his face in her mind.

"My love lying cold," her hand tighten on his hand and the knife, ignoring the stinging burn she felt from the weapon. "I will love you even in death,"she kiss him again. "farewell my one and only love." She snatched the knife from his chest watching with void eyes as his body turned to dust being blown away. Shizuka brought her trembling hand to her chest cradling the remains of her lover that wasn't blown away."My love... My love... My- AHHH!" Throwing her head back a heart wrenching wail echoed throughout the entire woods for all to hear. To hear her mourning.

Souske and Mia looked back towards the woods at the sound.

"What do you think that was?" Mia asked. "The master maybe?" She wondered getting into the passenger side.

Souske shrugged. "Who knows. It's really not important right now." He got into the car starting it up before driving away. Unaware of the pink eyes glaring after them from the trees, plotting revenge.

**With Zero and Ichiru**

Zero and Ichiru where just getting off the train, making it to their destination with no trouble at all. Zero took out his mobile phone dialing Yagari. He told his teacher he and his brother made it to town and are heading to his house.

"_Hn. You know where the key is right?"_

"Yes sensei."

"_Okay, call me again when you get to my house. I'll probably be there tomorrow."_

Zero rolled his eyes and drawled "Hai Yagari-sensei." he snickered when his teacher said he'll get him later before hanging up. "Sensei said he'll be here tomorrow and to just make ourselves at home." he told Ichiru as they walked out of the station onto the main street that had vendors of different kinds and people bustling about.

"Kay...Nii-chan, can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, what do you have the taste for?" he asked looking at the different shops, he laughed lightly when he heard Ichiru smack his lips.

"What? I'm trying to see what I have the taste for." he pouted.

"How about I make your favorite soup?" He smiled when Ichiru eyes lit up.

"Please nii-chan?" Ichiru cheered when his older brother nodded yes. "Come on lets hurry to Yagari-sensei's place!" He started pulling Zero along leading him to their teachers house, both laughing. Zero couldn't remember the last time they we're together laughing like they were now. They weren't in pain, not comforting each other when one was scared, not nursing wounds from beatings. They were together laughing and playing around instead of being hurt and in pain. Zero cherished this moment with his little brother, he would rather see Ichiru happy than frighten and hurt. He will always protect Ichiru, he'll take all the blows and pain just to keep his twin safe and happy. _'I promise.' _

The twins made it to Yagari's home, it was your average one floor house, it was a sand color on the outside, similar the other houses. He looked under the window sill by the door and found the key, inserting the key he opened the door letting Ichiru in first then stepping inside closing the door behind him and locking it. Zero took his coat off hanging it on the coat rack with Ichiru's.

Zero went into the kitchen while Ichiru sat on the couch turning on the TV. "I'll go ahead and start cooking Ichi." Zero announced from the kitchen as he started getting ready to cook.

Despite being eight Zero was a very talented cook, he started learning at five how too cook, learning Ichiru had to eat certain types of food that would help his body, and learning that knowledge he started reading books on cooking and trying recipes, with the supervision of the chef. An hour had past and Zero put the last finishing touches in the soup before calling Ichiru. Grabbing two bowls from the cabinet next to him, he filled the bowls setting them on the table.

The younger twin came in and sat himself at the table. "This looks delicious!" he waited until Zero was seated to start. "Itdakemasu!" He started gobbling down his food.

"Ichiru slow down." Zero said with light laugh. "And make sure you take your medicine after."Ichiru gave a muffled affirmative as he continued to stuff his face, Zero smiled and went back to eating.

**Kiryu Household**

It was slowly turning into evening. Shizuka continued to follow the Kiryu parents to their household undetected, planning to kill them when the moment presented itself, she waited and watched the two go into their home. She used her vision to peer inside. Seeing the parents talk to the help, more like yelling at the help about something, until the two ran back out to their car and drove away.

_'I wonder what that was all about.'_ Shizuka thought following after them by jumping from tree to tree.

**Yagari's house**

Ichiru was asleep on the couch with his head in Zero's lap, he was snoring lightly while Zero's fingers combed through his hair. The TV was on but some old black and white movie was playing but the twins could care less about it. Zero yawned looking at the clock it was only nine o'clock and he felt more tired than usual. _'Probably because you woke up early.' _he reminded him self shifting more comfortably on the couch his eyes started drifting close and before he knew it he was asleep, head resting on the arm of the couch. He and his brother would have had a peaceful night, if it weren't for the pounding knocks on the door. Ichiru woke up rubbing sleep from his eyes while Zero got up and went to answer the door grumbling about bad neighbors. Zero unlocked the door but left the chain lock on, he cracked opened the door about to ask what the person wanted but as his gaze trailed up to the people before him, he wished he hadn't.

"Found you."

The door was kicked opened knocking Zero back and startling Ichiru awake. He ran to his older brother's side asking if he was okay. He froze in fear seeing his parents standing in the doorway smirking away but he saw the rage in their eyes, silently telling him there would be hell to pay.

He gulped helping Zero sit up. "H-how did you find us?" he asked.

Souske smirked. "It wasn't hard to figure out. We only knew you two were here because we thought that teacher of yours came and got you. Although," he looked around the house smirking stepping in. "It seems he's not here, which leaves us to believe you two came here all on your own." He chuckled. "Such clever boys." Souske was now standing in front of the twins with his head bowed. "Clever boys that need to be punished." Zero moved in front of Ichiru taking a kick to the stomach that sent him flying to the wall.

"Ze-" He was slapped by Mia who appeared in front of him stopping him from getting to his brother he glared at the woman, standing to his feet. "Leave us alone!" He yelled at them only to be slapped again by Mia.

"Ichi-Ichiru..."Zero put a hand to his throbbing side feeling the cut reopened, standing shakily to his feet he glared at Souske and Mia.

Ichiru stood his ground and glared even harder at Mia. "Why do you treat us this way? Are we just playthings to you?" He received another slap but he didn't falter. "Do you hate us? Blame us? What is it? What have we done to you?!" He grunted in pain as Mia grabbed him by his hair and threw him against the wall next to Zero.

"The way you were born...it is unacceptable...you both were suppose to be the same." It was all Mia said before walking out the house. Next thing the twin they were picked up by the collar of their shirts and carried out of Yagari's house, kicking and screaming mind you, and thrown into the car. Mia closed the door before the two could make an escape ignoring the pounding and yelling, she made sure the child lock was on the doors before coming. Souske closed Yagari's door then went back to the car getting in and driving away ignoring the yells from his children.

Watching from a roof Shizuka was seething with anger and disgust, wondering how those two could treat children that way as if they were mere objects. At first she was surprise to learn the couple had children but that surprise left just as quickly as it came and was replaced with suppressed rage. Children shouldn't be treated like some punching bag she thought feeling a desire to protect them and save them from the life they had now while there was still time. So she followed the car undetected, using her vision, she saw the twins had stopped yelling and pounding the windows and were holding each other protectively, seeing that made her admire the two. The vampire saw Zero whispered something in Ichiru's ear watching him nod, maybe it was plan, if so then the pureblood decided to put it into action soon.

Three hours passed and the car was silent and the air tense, the family was closer to home and were on the path leading to there house. They could see the house from a distance, they'll be home in ten minutes or less.

_SCREECH!_

If the car suddenly didn't get hit by some unknown force.

Souske tried to gain control of the car. "What the-AH!" The car spun out of control hitting tree after tree breaking the windows open, damaging the car all round, from the side to the front, _less_ to the back. Zero held on to Ichiru shielding him from the flying glass and keeping him grounded as they were bounced and shook around. The car hit a tree and the worst was over, Zero slowly removed himself from Ichiru both trying to get a grip on their surroundings. Souske was temporarily knocked out along with Mia, who head a blood dripping from her head but a groan escaped her lips, showing the woman was still alive. Zero then looked out the broken window, their house was just a few feet away and the secret path he and Ichiru took to town was right across from them. Immediately he unbuckled his and Ichiru's seat belt, he crawled out the window, wincing when glass got stuck in his hands and feet, opening the door from the outside helping his brother out of the vehicle taking his hand he and Ichiru started running, ducking under the bushes that shield the secret path from view. Right now all that was important was running, getting far away from those people, as far as possible.

Ichiru tripped and was breathing harder. "S-sorry..I-I'm okay lets keep going." He panted out trying to stand back up.

_'It's too much strain on his body.' _Zero thought worrying his bottom lip. "Get on my back Ichi." he order gently kneeling next to his brother.

"But-" he began to protest.

"This isn't the time to argue Ichiru get on my back." He order his tone holding no room for argument. Ichiru did as he was told and got on his older brother's back telling Zero that he was secured. The older twin started back running again, he saw the town entrance and went into the same small side alley he and Ichiru took earlier today. He was glad the alley was small and accompanied only a child's size, he slowed his pace when he saw they were almost to the cherry blossom tree asking Ichiru if he felt okay.

"My chest feels really tight and hurts but I'll be fine so don't worry." He said trying to reassure his brother with a smile but it came out weak as he gripped his chest.

"I'm sorry Ichiru-chan I should have carried you instead."

"Zero Nii-chan, don't..." He trailed off as his attention was brought to the Cherry blossom tree and the figure in it. It was in bloom. Wasn't it suppose to bloom in winter? It was still autumn. Cherry blossoms blew around every where. He and Zero stared in awe at the light pink petals dancing in the wind until their gaze landed on a the pureblood in the tree, both of them tensed realizing the figure in the tree was a vampire, and not just your average vampire, but a strong one, Zero concluded. Their grip on one another tighten when Shizuka turned in their direction finally noticing them.

"No need to be frightened little ones." She said softly. "I will not harm you."

Zero didn't sense any hostilities from her but was still cautious. He examined her taking in all her features and appearance, moving closer he peered at her face. _'Are those tears?' _His question was answered when a tear fell on his face. _Why is she sad?_He wondered.

"W-why are you crying?" He heard his brother ask and felt him getting off his back.

Shizuka gave the twins a soft smile, tears still streaming down her face. "I've lost someone very dear to me." She answered. "Why are you two crying?" She asked.

Ichiru and Zero looked at each other and saw no tears then turned back to Shizuka confused. "We're not crying."

Both blinked when Shizuka was kneeling in front of them not really knowing when she moved.

"You are... from here." The pureblood placed her hands on their chest, '_her hands are warm' _the twins thought. "I can hear it weeping, crying out for comfort and love. We're very much alike, you two and I."

The twins eyes widen at what she said. "How?"

The pureblood cupped their cheeks caressing them softly. "We're hurt by the same people." She told them she saw what happened to them, telling her story, what she would do to their parents, and how it all happened leading up to their meeting. As she told the boys about herself, the white haired woman healed their other wounds and injuries they received from their parents. The more the twins talked with her the more they grew to like her.

"So that was you who made the car lose control?" Ichiru asked tilting his head.

Shizuka hummed in acknowledgment taking the last of broken glass out of Zero's hand kissing each cut watching as they healed. "Yes, I am sorry if you got hurt but it was the only thing I could think of that would help you." She said with an apologetic smile. Though her expression changed into surprise when the younger twin grinned at her and complimented her action.

"That was amazing! It was like being in bumper cars except more dangerous but still amazing! That was amazing!" He leaned forward eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement. "What else can you do Shizuka-sama?"

Shizuka still stared at him in surprise before she started laughing confusing the twins greatly though the boys didn't mind, both children liked the sound of the pureblood's laugh, the sound was soft and kind making them feel warm and happy, something they've never heard, they felt wanted. The complete opposite from their mother's cruel and high pitched laugh.

Eventually the vampire got over her laughing fit to where she was giggling and answered. " I am able to control plants, and yes that includes trees. I'm sorry for laughing before Ichiru-kun, but never in my life have I ever met children like you two." She smiled kindly at the twins. "Usually one would flee when learning you are vampire with a horrible background and family but you two didn't, why is that?"

"Because you didn't try to hurt us and your really nice and kind and fun and-well because..." Ichiru trailed of fidgeting slightly and blushing.

Zero piped in, his eyes full of happiness and curiosity. "Because you're warm and you are like us...You- You are like a mother."

The pureblood blink. " How so?"

"Well you don't yell or beat us, or call us these really ugly names." Zero listed.

Ichiru nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah! And you healed all our injuries and kissed them like any other mama would. I wish you were our mama." Zero nodded in agreement with his little brother.

Shizuka blushed but a kind smile bloomed on her face. "You both were treated so horribly for such a long time...yet both your hearts still hold kindness and compassion for others and have not harden." Shizuka brought the twins into her embrace releasing a sigh. "I've never experienced mother hood before. I thought my first children would be with my beloved," The pureblood gazed down at the twins who gazed back at her with hopeful pleading eyes. "Though I can always take a pair of certain twins in and show them the love they deserve." The woman sighed dramatically swaying back and forth smiling as she heard giggling. "The question is though: Will these twins allow me to be there mother?" Shizuka fell backwards bringing the twins down with her sending petals into the air, the three laughing.

"Yes we'll be your sons!" Both of them laughed out clinging to Shizuka as she sat up.

"Now listen, if you come with me chances are you will never see your Sensei for a long time... Are you willing to take that chance?" she asked seriously.

"We want this but Shisou will understand...We'll leave him a letter telling him about us and you." Zero said.

"Then the pact is made, you two are now my sons." Shizuka stated hugging the twins close as tornado of blossoms circled the three. _'This is a good way to live for us and to move on. Right my beloved?' _Was the thought before the three were gone.

The next day Yagari was seen walking out the Kiryu estate with a letter clenched in his hand. When he got back he was called and informed of Mia and Souske's murder and told the sons were missing. The only bodies found dead were the parents, when Yagari was shown the bodies he didn't show any signs of mourning. He would not mourn for those two, he was glad they were dead, but he wished he was the one who killed the bastards, not some vampire but the deed was done. All he could do was hope and pray that the vampire Zero mentioned would be good to him and his twin better than their parents did. He walked past other hunters, who were investigating the scene inside, Yagari got in his car and took out the letter and re-read it again.

Dear Yagari-sensei,

_I know this is sudden but if you found this later then Ichiru-chan and I are no longer in this town anymore. We are now living with our adopted mother Hio Shizuka, she's a pureblood, and very kind. We want to help her heal because she lost her lover to our parents right before her eyes and so we owe her in a way. We met Shizuka kaa-san the day we went to your house, Mia and Souske came and took us back but Shizuka rescued us. We talked and found out that Shizuka kaa-san was just like Ichiru and I. Hurting, sad, and alone. Ichiru and I wished we could have seen you one last time before we left. It may be awhile until we see you again Sensei but know that we are in good hands._

_Your students,_

_Zero and Ichiru Kiryu_

_P.s Make sure you burn this letter or hide away where no can find it._

_Take care_

Yagari cursed as he finished the letter sticking it back in his pocket while he drove away from the Kiryu household for the last time.

ELFY: hope ya enjoyed,the cliffhanger will be explained soon just hang review,we love to hear from you

anything else foxy?

**FOXY:** Hmm? Oh yes! We'd love to hear your opinions guys and you can talk to either one of us! You can go to elfy profile which is elvesknightren, or mine which is breXanime!

And please stay tuned for the next chapter!

ELFY: yep,yep **nods head**

**PLEASE FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2 the cubs

FOXY: Do you have a 1 elfy?

ELFY: **nope go fishing foxy!** heheh

FOXY: **growls** Dang it! Oh! why hello dear readers!

ELFY: Yo **waves hand**

FOXY: So we hope you are ready for another chapter and happy about it!

ELFY: **pokes foxy with a card then whispers in her ear**

FOXY: **blushes** Oh right hee hee! About this chapter it actually continues from the sneak peak! So um yeah! I didn't forget that important detail! Hee hee! Elfy do you have a 10!

ELFY: **smacks lips and blows a bubble before it** **pops** Here

FOXY: Yes Finally! HAHAHA! **does happy dance**

So as you know we own nothing of Vampire Knight. Just the idea of this fic and Our OC's!

Anything else we gotta them elfy?

ELFY: **stands up and bows** thank you for reading so far, your patience is far greater than mine

FOXY Hee hee! Thank you guys hope you stick with us! Oh we would like to thank! James Bird song  
sakamui  
Cielheart Ie'chan  
Eovin  
HGlovesDM-LHlovesJM  
Kekeh  
KxZ fan girl  
Madbunnyrabbit  
animegirl2781  
ben4kevin  
cool-girl02  
For following our story!

-**Present**

"Yuuki.. he breathed. The slip of a brunette stood as tall as she can. Arms pulling the chocolate haired prince down her slips took his and then...

"Ahh! thud, the tree thrummed with the resonate beating fist slamming in harder with each hit. He didn't know who hurt him worse. "That bitch!"

He sighed in deep, his chest pushed out then depressed as he let his head rest on the bruising timber. He smiled sadly. " But he kissed her too... " He grabbed his head, hair tight in his fist, looking up the day was about to go. The sky was lit a glow orange fading into that purple clouds passing easily through. Another heavy sigh and he began walking again. The way into town was empty, not a car in sight. He had meant to patrol but Cross Academy was too suffocating. He hadn't even noticed he'd left campus until the tight coil in his chest loosened just enough for him to breath again. The thick woods continued on the town and the Academy were cut out of the valley, the mountain tops were hazy and almost out of view. Tonight was sure to be foggy, he rubbed his hands together, but the friction was only a brief answer to the cold.

Crack!

Eagle eyes scouted the area, empty from first glance, but revealed now, a small thin arm receding into the bush.

He stalked silently, moving aside the foliage, the arm had already moved away and now he saw a socked foot. He reached out and snatched it, raising a girl with short black hair that fanned out towards the ground. She gave a mewling yelp and twisted around in a three-sixty, thrashing about in the air as the hunter held her high until feeling a slap of..something to the side of his head, he released the golden eyed child. Gaping as she fleeted away on all fours, ducking under bushes and branches like a forest animal, a fox he thought. He followed admittedly a bit more clumsy but still with all the grace and speed of a hunter or vampire could possess,.

Eyes trained on the glimpses he could get of the girl. Finally they burst into a clearing. She was still running; now on two swift feet.

"Wait! Come back!" he kept chase "I won't hurt you!"

She was following the little creek up stream, that's when he notice a boy about her age with short shaggy green hair and tan skin. He was just laying with his legs in the water letting the current carry them, his body holding him down on the bank. The hunter got closer and closer, watching the little kit skip across the water like a skipping stone towards the boy. She then was kneeling down next to him when he looked to his face, the boy's features were calm for few seconds as he regarded the hunter with a cool gaze until the boy's eyes widened, an alertness stiffened his posture and he rose from the creek crouching down. An arm around the girls shoulders, she turned to him, going rigid herself before turning to stare across the water. The boy was starring right through him,he felt an uncomfortable tingle, like a flash of lightning. He knew, the boy was looking through him and at the beast behind him. The silver haired prefect turned, pulling Bloody Rose from his jacket, chain hanging down between the two as he aimed at the creature before him.

A man, now a monster stood before the hunter, fangs bared as he snarled,blood dribbling down from his own cut and bitten lips, his tongue gnawed and thick with from saturated blood that was oozing out of his mouth as he licked those torn up lips spreading more blood around his mouth.

"Lookie, lookie what I has found! Ha ha!" his insane laughter rang out. "A little hunter and a couple ah' blood packs." Crimson eyes narrowed and all three parties frowned in silent anger.

Resolutely he aimed and fired, the first round scathed him, enraging the looney beast. Enraged it charged. Another shot slowing him down in the leg as the silverette ran to the Level E. With only two feet apart he jumped slamming his fist and gun into the side of its head, another shot rang out.

This time straight through the E's head, turning it to ash, spraying the ground and his white pristine uniform. He lowered his gun only slightly searching with his senses for any others.

'Two more?'

It felt like it, he raised his gun eyes still closed and listening to his right, firing right into the approaching Level E's chest, turning him to ash. The other one was...with the children! His eyes flew open, the beast was already poised to attack. The kids stood defensively next to each other. He shot at the level E only interrupting her attack, she fell off to the side, rounding on the children once again, none of the three let there eyes wonder from her. The hunter ran toward them jumping the creek in one long leap, landing in it in a splash just barely in the water. He charged the beast slamming his shoulder into its side, she scratched out ripping his jacket whilst blinding his view for a second before she stumbled away from him, as he was thrown on his back, head in the water. The silver haired hunter sputtered, spitting out muddy water, arms out instinctively holding the surprised level E at bay and away from his throat. It thrashed in his hold,claws swiping out as Zero struggled to stand.

"Gahh!" He yelled in pain when he felt the level E bite into his side, blood sloshed out from the beast mouth as he pulled her from his now bleeding side falling on to her face. Bloody Rose held out, eyes squinted trying to see through the veil of blood covering his face.

Three shots rang out. A gust of wind and ash hit his face. Sitting up he looked around wiping his blood from his face to see clearly, eyes searching for the two kids and the other level E. Relief flooded him when he saw the pile of ash next to the bruised and battered but not bitten children.

"Hey," his voice cracked horribly but he kept on. "you two okay?" They gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. He gripped his side the adrenaline finally receding letting the pain flow in. He gritted his teeth as he stood his free arm reached out towards them."Will you come with me to make sure?"

Two pairs of eyes, one golden and the other crimson he realized, though unlike a vampire's crimson eyes in blood lust, regarded him with extreme scrutiny and suspicion that made him want to fidget but he refused to squirm under their piercing gaze. Slowly they nodded taking careful and slow steps towards him. The dark haired girl was the first to take his open hand, resting her smaller one in his. The boy came around laying his hand over the one holding the bleeding gash closed, slowly with his other hand he removed Zero's replacing it with his own. Somehow the two managed to maneuver him between there bodies taking pressure off his wounded side. The three meandered there way through the woods, with surprising grace for their condition until the Academy's gleaming gates came into view. Zero pushed it open with one hand, the ever bright girl beside him seemed to almost skip, as the prefects weight shifted more so on the boy, with her in the lead somehow. Zero guided them to the infirmary his side no longer bleeding but still aching painfully with his pulse as he breathed. The daylight had long since left as he flicked on the lights. They glowed dimly flickering then brightly encasing the room in a buzzing glow.

"Go ahead and sit down." he gestured to the row of beds, four in that were visible.

They sat together on one as Zero went to the cabinet reaching up he pulled a first aid kit out wincing as his wound throbbed with pain. Shedding his jacket and torn bloody shirt, they were ruined, but it wouldn't be the first pair, and definitely not the last. Zero cleaned his wound then wrapped the gash tight in gauze and bandages. Finally able to breathe a sigh of relief, he focused back on the children, only now fully taking in there state. The first being the tattered rags that hung from the beaten frame of the green haired boy, neither child could be older than 8 he thought as he trailed his eyes down the green haired child's body, his eyes widening in at what he saw. '_The boy is barefoot!'_

Picking up his foot, Zero paid no heed to caution as he inspected the boy's feet ignoring the squawk of surprise from the boy and the giggling from the girl. First he inspected the left foot, then the right, neither had scratches and didn't seem injured at all. He let them drop to dangle down towards the floor below. Then the silverette turned his sights on the girl he first met. Her hair was messy but untangled, shirt worn out and ripped at the binds, it had seem the jeans weren't much better either, no blood was visible from her either. Some scratches and a couple of bruises, that had to hurt, but like the boy she was fine. Zero turned back to the medical kit removing a jar of solvent twisting the lid off and dipping his fingers in.

"This is to help heal your bruises and scratches." He said gently then proceeded to rub the light green goop over there faces, arms, and legs. His lilac eyes ever warm, regarded the two children as the sticky solve began to set in and disappear from sight. "Would you rather I do your backs and chests or would you rather do it yourselves?"

"We can do it!" The ebony haired one chirped out, a smile spreading across her face as she raised her hand enthusiastically.

"Alright." he chuckled a bit giving the jar over to her.

The girl lifted the boys shirt and taking a great big handful of solvent, slung the cold goo on his back rubbing it in with vigor, the boy merely blinked, used to the treatment and her actions, he then held his hand out, the girl pouted but relinquished the jar over to him. He took a generous handful,rubbing it between his palms. The raven haired child threw her shirt off to the floor as he rubbed her down until she had a fine shine of solve covering her.

"So what are your names?" Zero asked watching the boy slide from the bed to retrieving her shirt folding it over his arm.

"I'm Simone'!"The raven her girl pointed to herself then the greened haired boy. "and this is Fin!"

Zero smiled at them."Well Simone' and Fin, I'm Zero."

"I like your name Zero-chan, it's pretty" Simone stated smiling happily.

"I think so too, Simone', though your names are interesting as well." He smiled gently, eyes warm while watching them.

Simone' grinned and proudly said, "Yeah, our mamas made'em up especially for us!"

Zero tilted his head, curiosity and worry clouding his eyes. "So where are your mothers now?" He hoped he'd be able reunite the little families back together soon, after all their mothers must be frantic with kids as young as-

Her smile became small and sad. "They're gone..." She smiled when Fin wrap her hand in his squeezing in comfort.

He blinked dumbly for a second then realized what she must of meant. "I'm sorry, that must have been really hard for you two."

Simone' gave a reassuring smile. "It's okay, we have each other and...hahhh," she yawned mouth opened wide while rubbing at the sleepiness in her eyes with a cute little fist as she leaned against Fin.

Zero chuckled and he stood up. "Alright, I think it's about bedtime for you too."

Simone' blinked sleepy golden eyes at him. "We're not tired Ze-chan."

Zero smiled. "Well I'm sure after you lay down for a while, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Singing?"She inquired with a curious happiness in a sleepy tone.

"Figure of speech Simi-chan." Fin said amused, speaking for the first time.

"Oh," she said drowsily curling up beside her 'brother'.

Fin was trying to pull her up, with her shirt in one hand, going for her head, every time he got it up though she was down holding on to the fluff that was the mattress with invisible claws.

Zero lifted her of with ease, holding his hand out expectantly for the shirt."How 'bout we get you dressed first?" he joked.

"Okay," she nodded. "sounds good." she finished in a mumble.

Arms up and a quick arm movement later, a lavender long sleeve shirt was on her, the sleeves longer than her hands. Simone' hung by his neck, nuzzling the warm crevice between it and his shoulder, arms refusing to let go but Zero managed to pry them off gently. Laying her down, head on the pillow. He watched with a fond smile as she rubbed her cheek along the fine fabric of the pillow case until she got comfortable enough to curl back up, going to sleep mumbling 'thank you'.

He turned his attention back to the ever silent Fin."Come on, we have another bed over here," he took Fin's hand before he could do anything taking him to the bed beside his sister's. Fin laid down with no argument, crimson eyes watching Zero warily and steadily until they began to drooped close, he blinked them open and blinked again until they fell closed, finally asleep. The last thing he saw was Zero's fond smile.

Zero pulled the covers over both children then he sighed audibly, watching the two sleeping kids, trying to figure out what had just happened, what to do next and mostly how to explain this to the headmaster.

Slam!

The door swooshed open banging on the wall loudly.

Zero stood in an instant. "Shhh," Marching over to the rude intruder, "can't you see they're sleeping!" He hissed quietly and angrily. He felt his anger rising at the sight of the pureblood remembering instantly what happen between the prince and Yuuki.

"Who's asleep?" The chocolate haired male gave the room a once over, excusing the blobs in the beds from a second thought to instead surveying Zero closely. "What happened to you?!"

Zero's face became sour when Kaname came to close, scowling he said, "Nothing, I just got into a skirmish with a small group of level E's in the forest outside of town," Even with his airy tone the anger in them was visible. "That's all." he finished with finality.

Kaname narrowed his at the hunter."That's all?"his tone dark. "Your chest is covered in bandages." he showcased this with a swing of his arm. "Your face is bruised, and god only knows how far you walked before coming here to clean yourself up!" The calmness in his voice broke with the second pause."So tell me how that's alright! You could have called and asked for help."

"Well sorry," The prefect hissed. "But there really isn't any time for that in a middle of a fight for my fucking life! Now shut-up before you wake the damned children!" He pointed a long willow finger at the snoozing bundles.

"Children?" Kaname arched one perfect eyebrow before looking past the hunter at the children. "Wh-Why?" He was stunned to say the least, bewildered to top it off.

The silverette sighed, calming himself down. "I found them in the woods, well more precisely I followed that one," he pointed to Simone' over his shoulder with his thumb. "and found the other one lounging in a nearby creek."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the sleeping kids. "Followed you say, then it-"

Zero blocked the pureblood's view of the children, glaring at the pureblood. "No Kuran," he replied hotly. "You. Are. Not. Going." he bit out every word with a hard jab with his index finger to the pureblood's broad chest. "To blame a fucking level E attack on children!"

Kaname sighed. "I'm not blaming anyone," the pureblood removed the finger still pressed harshly to his chest blinking when Zero snatched his hand back as if he was burned, Kaname sighed in response, eyes softening to take in the silver haired boy standing before him. "I was merely stating a possibility as it put _your,_" he emphasized. "_life in danger."_

Zero turned his head snorting. "I can handle myself just fine Kaname."

"I know Zero, but that doesn't make you immortal." He spoke exasperating, concern clearly in his face.

Zero sighed deciding this chat about his well being would last all night. "It's late, lets not talk about this right now...okay?"

"Alright," Kaname nodded his brunette lock brushing his ears. Sitting back down, Zero rubbed his face peeking over his hands at the two sleeping on the the beds.

"Who are they?"

Zero gave the pureblood a suspicious look but when he found nothing but genuine curiosity he answered."Simone and Fin, I don't know much more than that, but when I found them they were already beat up wearing rags." Zero was gazing at the little ones fondly.

Kaname's face was one of concentration, the gears in his head already turning. "I will provide sufficient clothing for them."

"Thank-you." The hunter managed a small smile of gratitude. He already had come to care for the two little imps, who had supported him all the way to the school and he had already decided to help them anyway he could.

**to be continued...**

ELFY: hoped you enjoyed-and this explained a few things you weren't quite sure on anything else foxy!?

FOXY: **beams** Umm no, we would like you to review! please! Your thought keep us going!

ELFY: if anybody feels like it,throw a review or follow/fav m way thanks from this humble knight-elvesknightren

FOXY: Yes! Visit Elfy's profile! I refuse to full credit on this story! I am not the only one who wrote it! The brains is our dear Elfy here! **hugs elfy**

ELFY: **blushes** and the collected mind pool is foxy-so ah yeah stay tuned 'til time!

FOXY: waves See ya soon!


End file.
